Carl Carlson Show
Carl Carlson Show is an American adult animated sitcom focused around the character Carl (who moved to New Mexico). The series was conceived by MacFarlane and Groening in 2007 after developing the animated series Simpsons Guy for the Fox network. MacFarlane and Groening centered the show on Simpsons Guy character Carl Carlson, his new wife Donna Tubbs, his step-children Rallo and Roberta Tubbs, and his son Carl Carlson, Jr., who, in the show, is depicted as an obese, soft-spoken teen. The series rans from May 13th, 2007 and continues to air. It has mainly received positive reviews from media critics. Carl Carlson Show holds a TV-14 rating. Groening and MacFarlane revealed that if ther show is cancelled at some point, Carl and his new family would eventually rejoin the Simpsons Guy cast. Voice Actors * voices two of the show's main characters: Carl Carlson and Cletus Spuckler. The voice of Carl was developed originally for Simpsons Guy by Azaria after being influenced by one of his best friends who had a very distinct regional accent. For the voice of Cletus, Azaria has stated that he had originally created the voice over twenty years ago imitating steriotiped redneck impressions, when he had made a series of prank calls. * voices Donna Tubbs, the wife of Carl. In developing the character, Lathan said that the producers "wanted her to be educated, but to have some edge." Prior to voicing Donna, Lathan had only one other voice credit in a relatively low-budget film entitled The Golden Blaze. In addition to the show, she also primarily worked as an actress in such films as Alien vs. Predator, Love & Basketball and The Family That Preys. * plays Roberta Tubbs, the stepdaughter of Carl. Gomez has stated that she uses her own voice to portray Roberta, and that she herself gets mistaken to be a fifteen-year-old over the phone "all the time." Before Gomez was cast as Roberta, Nia Long had provided the character's voice during the first production season, before leaving to fulfill prior acting commitments. * , a recurring guest voice on Simpsons Guy and Secret Agent Dad!, portrays Carl, Jr., as well as Cleveland's next door neighbor Drederick Tatum. In portraying Carl, Jr., Richardson drew inspiration from a character named Patrick that he had played on the NBC drama series ER who was mentally impaired and wore a football helmet. For Lester, Richardson stated in an interview that, being African American, he had "run into a few rednecks in his time," and decided to simply perform a stereotypical impression for the voice of Lester. * voices Rallo Tubbs, Dona's son and Roberta's younger brother who is an avid fan of sports. Williams has revealed that he take his inspiration for his character Chjris in Everybody Hates Chris * plays Kirk Van Houten, one of Carl's drinking buddies with a short self-belief, and Terry Kimple, one of Carl's longtime friends who now works with him at Waterman Cable. Henry originally began as a recurring cast member, but starting with the episode Harder, Better, Faster, Browner, he was promoted to a series regular. * plays Tim Bear, another one of Carl's neighborhoods and drink buddie, who just happens to be an bear,which MacFarlane admits is a "Steve Martin impression ... a Wild and Crazy Guy impression". In addition to the main cast, voices Brandine del Roy, Cletus wife, voices Luann Van Houten, Kirk's controlative ex-wife. voices Rita LaFleur, an singer and old time friend of Dona. Characters Carls's newly introduced family includes his new wife in her early forties, Donna Tubbs Brown (voiced by Sanaa Lathan); Donna's teenage daughter Roberta (originally voiced by Nia Long, but now voiced by Reagan Gomez-Preston); and Donna's five year-old son Rallo (voiced by Mike Henry).Cleveland, Jr. appears again in the show. Setting The primary setting of Carl Carlson Show is Stoolbend, New Mexico. Matt and Seth revealed that they choose New Mexico because it was an totally diffrent place o their setting and nowadays-life. Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-Offs Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:20th Century Fox Category:Simpsons Guy Category:Sitcoms Category:Alternate Reality